


They Can Totally Do This

by GLWilliams97



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Pregnancy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLWilliams97/pseuds/GLWilliams97
Summary: *ENDGAME SPOILERS KINDA*Five years after the reversal of the Snap, Peter and MJ are driving up to visit Tony, Pepper and Morgan, with some pretty big news.This is basically a Fix-It fic because Tony is not dead in this story (just as he shouldn't be in the movie!)





	They Can Totally Do This

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I am in denial and shall remain in denial for the rest of my life over Tony's death. To me, he survived the battle and retired to be with Pepper and Morgan, and no one can convince me otherwise.
> 
> After the movie, I felt like I had to make this to hopefully lift peoples spirits.
> 
> This is set five years after the Snap get's reversed (the year 2028). Everything in the world has started settling back down after getting half of it's population back. 
> 
> Tony and Pepper decided to remain living where they are with Morgan, though they do have rooms at the new Avengers compound and visit every now and then, and of course Peter as a room at their house too.
> 
> (I have fully edited this yet, so sorry if there are some mistakes)

They Can Totally Do This.

Peter is pretty sure he’s more nervous then MJ…correction, he’s certain he’s more nervous then MJ. She’s the one who’s pregnant, yet he feels like he’s going to throw up. He’s tapping his foot nervously as they drive up the road to the house. MJ rolls her eyes at him, knowing he’s worried for no reason, but holds his hand to give him reassurance as the house comes into view.

Peter will admit that this pregnancy wasn’t really the best timing. They’re still young, only 22, and had both only graduated a few months ago.

MJ had gotten a full-time job as a journalist, writing columns on different movements and rights and equalities, at the newspaper that she had been already working part-time for during college. Peter was proudly working at SI in the R&D department. While mostly working with other scientists and engineers in the labs, he still worked privately with Tony as well. Who was happily retired from the avengers, but still worked on their weapons and tech because he wasn’t going to let them have crappy technology and such.

He wasn’t actively on the team, but he of course wanted everyone to be safe. Especially Peter, who was now an official member of the avengers, while also still being the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.

It had only been five years, nearly six, since everyone was brought back, and a lot had changed after the reversal of the snap and the final battle with Thanos.

After Tony had snapped his fingers and killed Thanos and his army, the man had collapsed…he had been dying due to the Infinity Stones. However, Doctor Strange had quickly come to Tony’s aid and used his powers to save his life. His arm that he had held the Stones on, was damaged, and unfortunately Doctor Strange couldn’t fix that.

It looked burnt and scared, as well as it being hard for Tony to use now. It didn’t have the strength or feeling that it used to. Shuri had tried to help fix it, and while she was able to get a bit more movement from it and heal some of the scaring…the damage from the Stones was permanent.

Though, rather his arm be messed up then him be dead.

Once Tony had gotten mostly healed up, and Peter had been home to see aunt May and Ned, he took Peter to back to his home so he could introduce him to Morgan.

The only thing that topped meeting Morgan, the cutest little girl in the whole world, was the fact that Tony had introduced him as her big brother.

_“Morgan, remember those stories I told you about your big brother” Tony grinned at his daughter, kneeling down to her level and arm in a sling._

_Morgan nodded her head, “he’s a hero”._

_“Yeah, he is” Tony smiles, brushing some hair out of her face, “we got him back”, Tony stands and moves to the side to allow both Peter and Morgan to see each other for the first time, “Morgan, this is your big brother”._

_Peter stares down at the girl in shock. Not because he was surprised that Mr Stark had a daughter, because he’d already told him that, but because he told Morgan that he was her brother._

_The adorable little girl’s eyes widened as she looked up at the 17-year-old, “Peter?”_

_He didn’t know how to respond, still reeling from the fact that Mr Stark called him Morgan’s brother, so he just nodded._

_If Mr Stark considered him Morgan’s brother, then dare he hope that he saw him as a son?_

_Peter didn’t have time to think about it or ask Mr Stark because he suddenly had tiny limbs wrapped around his legs._

_“Daddy missed you so much” Morgan looks up at him, still hugging his legs, “I’m glad your back. Now you can play with me in the garage”._

_He moves her away just enough so that he can kneel down, so he can be the same height as her…his sister, and then pulls her in for another hug, “I’m glad I’m back too”._

_Peter was to busy hugging Morgan to see Tony grinning in parental happiness, with Pepper watching with a soft smile._

After Morgan had gone to bed, Tony had talked with him. It had been a rather long and almost un-Tony like conversation, because it involved a lot of emotions, as he told him how much he had missed him and how much he meant to him. That he was family, his kid.

It had ended in Tony hugging him once more and he never felt more happy and content.

Peter will never forget that day, because it showed that Tony felt for him what he had only hoped for. That he saw him as a son, just like how he saw him as a father.

It also gave him a bigger family. He already had his aunt May, of course, and Ned. Now, however he had Tony and Pepper, who had both become his parents. They would never replace the parents that he lost, of course, no one could. Tony and Pepper simply become another set of parents for and to him.

He loves both of them and thinks of them as his parents, though he usually just calls them by their names. Except on certain occasions like birthdays, mothers/father day or just when the occasion calls for it. Then he’ll break out the ‘mum’ and ‘dad’ titles.

Then of course he also has a little sister, who is both the cutest and smartest little thing in the whole world…not that he’s biased. Peter absolutely loves the fact that Spiderman is her favourite superhero, with Ironman in second place.

He also had an uncle again, Rhodey. The man had refused to answer to anything other than uncle Rhodey. Completely ignoring the boy unless he called him ‘uncle Rhodey’. Once again, he would never replace his uncle Ben, he was just another uncle, a different uncle. Happy was kind of an uncle too, though the man never told him to call him uncle.

There were also all the other avengers, both new and old. They are all family, watching each other’s back through thick and thin.

Eventually he also had MJ as family, after he stopped freaking out and finally worked up the courage to ask her on a date. Which lead to more dates and now here they are nearly six years later, engaged and pulling up in front of the Stark home, to tell Tony that he was going to be a grandfather.

…Wow…he was going to be a husband and a father.

Holy cow.

He had proposed to MJ the day of her graduation, because he’s a sap like that. He kind of expected her to say no because she didn’t need a piece of paper to tell them that the love each other, but to his extremely happy surprise she had said yes. She did tell him afterwards that she wasn’t going to change her last name for him, she was staying as Michelle Jones, which he didn’t mind because how could Michelle be called MJ if her initials became instead become MP.

As much as Michelle Parker sounded nice, he was happy with MJ.

Both Tony and aunt May had been so excited when they found out about the engagement. Aunt May had been in tears, happy tears of course. While Tony was bosting to all the avengers that his son was getting married. He had tried to throw an engagement party, but thankfully Pepper quickly rained him in.

That was a few months ago, and they had talk it over a little while after the engagement and decided to give it a couple of years before actually getting married. It would give them time to get sorted in their careers and plenty of time to plan the wedding slowly, so they hopefully they wouldn’t have to frantically worry about things being left to the last minute.

Then life decided to shake up their plans a little bit by throwing in a baby.

It was a shock, a big shock. Both he and MJ’s first thoughts were that it was too soon, that they were too young and how could they raise a baby by themselves.

But soon they started realising that they wouldn’t be raising the baby by themselves. They had a huge family; aunt May, Ned, Tony and Pepper, Morgan, Rhodey and Happy, and all of the avengers. They would help and support them.

Quickly after remembering that they wouldn’t be alone in this, Peter couldn’t help but feel excited about it, absolutely terrified, but excited.

Sure, they were young, but they can do this.

Besides, it wasn’t like it was abnormal for there to be young parents in the world. There are loads of people the same age and younger that had children.

He was going to have a child…with MJ. The thought put a smile on his face as he looks over at his fiancée, who was currently wearing one of his nerdy jumpers to hide the small bump that had started to appear. Not that MJ needed an excuse to wear his clothing as she’s always stealing his shirts…or according to her ‘adopting’ his shirts.

“Ready to go give Stark a heart attack?” MJ smirks.

“Don’t even joke about that…it’s a possible outcome for today” Peter groans as MJ snorts in amusement.

“Come on, dork” MJ climbs out of the car and Peter reluctantly joins her, holding onto the present and card in his hands tightly, trying to control his nerves.

It was Father’s Day, so of course, they were visiting Tony.

The first event/holiday after the reversal of the snap had happened to be Father’s Day. It also happened to be the first Father’s Day he’d have with Tony after the man had said that he was like a son to him. So, of course, Peter had to get him something for Father’s Day. The question was; what do you get the man who can buy or make anything he wants?

Peter, being Peter, decided to go with his heart. He bought Tony a mug which said ‘Number 1 Dad’ on it. It was simple and maybe an obvious present to go for, but it was true. Tony is the best dad.

Tony had chuckled when Peter gave it to him, but absolutely love his new mug. It had made him feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

He used it practically everyday for a year until the next Father’s Day rolled around and Peter got him another ‘Number 1 Dad’ mug. It was a different colour and style then the first, but the feeling of warmth and joy at Peter thinking he’s the best dad was the same.

So, Tony put the old mug up on a shelf in his lab, proudly on display, and drank from his new mug for a year until he got his new ‘Number 1 Dad’ mug the next Father’s Day. That cycle continued for the next few years and this year would be no different.

…well…it would be a little bit different, but the same idea.

It was lucky that Father’s Day came only a week after MJ’s third month of pregnancy, since that was how long they tell you to wait before telling people. Tony, and of course Pepper and Morgan, were going to be the first ones to know about the baby.

That was why Peter was feeling kinda terrified right now. What if Tony was mad that they were having a baby at their age? What if he thought they were irresponsible? What if Tony was disappointed in him?

MJ’s hand latched on to his in reassurance as they walked up to the porch.

She was almost positive that Peter was freaking out for no reason. She was pretty sure that Tony wasn’t going to be disappointed at him. The man could never be disappointed in him, he was only ever proud.

Walking into the house, they are almost immediately attacked by a blur of pink as Morgan slams into them, “Peter, MJ!”

Morgan was now into double digits. She was 10 years old and just as smart as her father, but with her mother’s tact. She definitely had her father’s sass and cheek, but was more graceful about it like her mother.

“Sweetheart, let Peter and MJ get inside the house before you tackle them to the ground” Pepper sighs, but her eyes are filled with amusement.  

“It’s fine, it shows that I’m loved” Peter jokes as he hugs his sister back, “hey Morgie”.

“Well, I’m mostly excited to she MJ, but yeah, I love you too” Morgan giggle.

“I feel betrayed” Peter puts his hand to his heart and pretend to be hurt.

“Now you know how I feel when she insists that Spiderman is cooler the Ironman. The kid has no loyalties” Tony grins as he enters the room.

Morgan pokes her tongue out at Tony, and the man does it back.

Pepper shakes her head with a smile on her face as she looks at MJ, “at least I have one grownup here for company today”.

MJ smirks as both Tony and Morgan shout a, ‘hey!” in offence and Peter pouts, “what have I done?”

Peter ignores the three children and starts to walk to the kitchen, “drinks?”

“Just water for me thank you Pepper” MJ says as she moves and settles onto the couch with Morgan sitting next to her.

“Yeah, waters good thank you” Peter agrees and then turns to Tony, “Happy Father’s Day, dad”.

Tony grins and pulls the boy into a hug. Neither man would ever get tired of these hugs.

As they pull away, Tony eyes the present in Peter hand and he rolls his eyes with a smirk on his lips, “I wonder what that could be”.

Peter can feel his heart beating hard against his ribcage. He looks over at MJ who has her phone out and she was taking photos of his face so that she could draw it in her crisis book later.

He looks back at Tony and tries to hold back his nerves, “card first” he hands the card over and quickly walks over to the couch, sitting next to MJ.

Tony make makes quick work of pulling out his card from the envelope as he sits down on the opposite couch. Pepper walks out of the kitchen, places their drinks down and sits next to Tony.

Tony glares at the card, “really? Your supposed to tell me you love me on Father’s Day, not call me old”.

Pepper looks at the card and starts laughing.

“Love you” Peter smirks. The card he’d chosen had said ‘You’re not just any old man, you’re my old man and I’m lucky to have you’.

“Too little, too late” Tony stands the card up on the coffee table, “I will remember this”.

Peter just grins.

“I made dad breakfast in bed for Father’s Day” Morgan says proudly, “mum supervised, but I made it all myself”.

“And it was delicious. One of the best breakfast’s I’ve every had. I think we have I culinary expert in the family” Tony boasts.

“Cooking is basically just chemicals, kinda like the stuff we do in the lab” Morgan shrugs, a smile on her face from the praise.

“And yet your father can’t even make an omelette” Pepper smiles at the memory as Tony groans.

“It’s Father’s Day. I’m supposed to be worshipped today not insulted” Tony whines.   

“You shouldn’t be so easy to insult then” MJ smirks.

“I’m feeling so attacked right now”.

Pepper rolls her eyes, “don’t be a drama queen”.

“Besides, if we were attacking you, we wouldn’t have gotten you a present” MJ says as she nudges Peter.

Tony’s face lights up and quickly holds out his hand for the present, impatiently wiggling his finger.

It was now or never.

Peter hands over the present and tries to remember to breathe. This was going to be fine…Tony wasn’t going to be mad…

MJ holds his hand and squeezes it, while holding her phone up with her other hand, ready to capture Tony’s face.

Tony grins at the present that was very clearly a mug because one, it was now a tradition for Peter to get him a ‘Number 1 Dad’ mug for Father’s Day, and two, the mug shape was outlined in the Spiderman wrapping paper.

“Love the wrapping paper” Tony smirks as he rips the paper of like an excited child on Christmas Day, “oh, what a surprise. It’s a m-“ Tony trails off as he actually takes in what the mug says, because this time it didn’t say ‘Number 1 Dad’. His eyes narrow as he tries to understand what he’s reading, and then go wider then Peter’s ever seen them as he registers what the words on the mug mean.

‘Number 1 Grandad’.

“Honey?” Pepper asks and then looks over at the mug. She takes in what it says and her head whips around to Peter and MJ, “are you pregnant?”

Peter couldn’t take his eyes off of Tony as MJ nods, “almost 14 weeks”.

“You’re having a baby!” Morgan’s eyes widen, her face brightens in excitement.

“Oh my gosh” Pepper stands up and moves over to pull MJ up and into a hug, “congratulations!”

Morgan joins the girls in the hug as Peter watches Tony, who is still staring at the mug.

“Dad?” Peter’s voice is quiet and nervous, “are…are you mad? ...I know that MJ and I are kinda young, but-“ Peter gets interrupted as Tony pulls him into a crushing hug.

“Mad, Pete? How could I be mad” Tony says as he pulls back and Peter can see that the mans eyes looked a little wet, “you’re making me a grandfather” he turns to Pepper with a huge grin on his face, “I’m going to be a grandfather!”

“Told you he wouldn’t be mad, loser” MJ smiles at Peter before squealing in surprise as Tony hugs her.

MJ spent more time in Peppers company then Tony’s, so she was closer to the woman…plus she’s Pepper ‘freakin’ Potts, so why wouldn’t she spend time with her. Pepper Potts is, was and always will be the poster woman for being a badass in a male workplace. MJ _loves_ this woman.

That’s not to say that MJ and Tony didn’t get along, because they did, though their relationship mostly consisted of snarky comments past back and forth. It definitely wasn’t the kind of relationship where they hugged each other…but clearly today Tony was to happy to care.

Morgan takes her turn in hugging Peter, “I’m going to be the baby’s auntie, right?”

Peter grins and nods, “well of course, you’re my sister”.

Morgan beams as Pepper joins in the hug, giving Peter a kiss in the cheek, “I’m so happy for you both”.

“You’re not worried that we’re to young for this?” Peter asks, biting his lip.

Pepper shakes her head with a smile, “no. You are both smart and responsible for your age. I know that if anyone can do this it’s you two”.

Tony pulls away from the stunned MJ, “plus we’ll be with you whenever you need a hand because that what families are for”.

Peter grins, finally fully relaxed about everything as he pulls MJ to his side and kisses her head. Pepper is talking about nurseries and listing everything their going to need, Morgan is chattering about how she’ll be the best aunt ever and Tony is proudly holding is ‘Number 1 Grandad’ mug.

They can totally do this.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to do it 10 years after the snap and have Peter and MJ be about 26/27, but then that meant Tony would be around/almost 60 and I wanted him to be a bit younger, so I changed it to five years and had Peter and MJ be young parents. 
> 
> I may make this into a series and make more stories around the pregnancy and Granddad Tony, but for now it's just this one.


End file.
